


His First Love

by You_are_perfect



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cute, Holmes's Family, Kidlock, Multi, One-Shot, Other, kid!Sherlock, teen!Mycroft, violin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 13:44:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1349512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/You_are_perfect/pseuds/You_are_perfect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock's first love is violin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His First Love

**Author's Note:**

> One-Shot. I need to write something about Sherlock but I have no idea. And this happen.

The movement of the bows through the strings of violin. It could be comforting, soothing and grand even. But it also could be a pain for your ear when it not suits for you, especially with your mood. Music and melody can be your escapism from the harsh reality, it just you to how to make it acceptable for your mind.

Sherlock likes the violin since he was a little boy. At first, it just his mummy playing the violin during her free-time. Hobby, she said to him. His daddy sometimes joined her as he played the piano together with his mummy. They make their small performance for both of their son. Mycroft sometimes hear them play, but most of the time it always Sherlock that sat down and enjoyed their play. 

Piano was good, daddy was really good with it. But the violin was that captivated his heart first. When he was just 8, he asked his mother to teach him how to play. His mother smiled to him and ruffled his curly hair. The next day, his mother bought him a small violin that suit for his small body. Every night, Mrs. Holmes taught him to play with Mr. Holmes watching them. Mycroft never there since he was studying at the boarding school.

At first, it just basic. Then slowly as times goes by, he learned how to master the notes from the famous composer like Johann Sebastian Bach, Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart and Antonio Vivaldi. All of that he learned from his mother. 

Mrs. Holmes was quite impressed, praising him that he was one of the music prodigy. His father just nodded with her claim. As a little boy, Sherlock was truly happy to see his parent proud of him. He fallen in love deeply with the music, especially the one the come from the violin.

With a motivation, he studied how to make his own notes. He want to make it special for his mummy. He was thinking of played her favourite one from Mozart, but that sound stupendously normal. He want something different, something unique. Then an idea came into his head and Sherlock started to study secretly to make his own compose for his mother. 

A few months later, it was his mother’s birthday. Little Sherlock told to his family that he want to present something for her. He said that this was the gift that he made special for her. 

They all sat down and waited. Sherlock picked up his violin, took a deep breath and started playing. 

He played his music for a few minutes. They all silenced, giving Sherlock a chance to play. 

When Sherlock stopped and put down the violin from his shoulder, his eyes stared to his audiences, particularly to mummy.

Mummy already have her tears formed at the brink of her eyes. She slowly clapped her hand, then followed by father and a small smile from Mycroft.

“Come here, Sherlock” his mummy waved her hand and signaled Sherlock to come close to her.

Sherlock got near, then suddenly his mummy embraced him tightly in her hug “I’m proud of you, Sherlock”

“Do you like it, Mummy?” Little Sherlock asked.

“Oh, I love it! It’s perfect” Sherlock could felt wet on his curly hair.

That’s the first time Sherlock composed a song for his loved one, and it ends up well.


End file.
